The Private Side: Baby Lurve
by Mizraven17
Summary: This takes place after The Private Side, so make sure you've read that otherwise this might not make sense! It's been 3 months since Charlotte and Cooper had their baby. What happens next? Read to find out!


Disclaimer: Private Practice does not belong to me and neither do the characters!

A huge Thank You to The Mind's Eye for making this perfect for me. Everything you've done so far is very much appreciated!

Enjoy- and please review!

Baby Lurve

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Charlotte..."

"Damnit, Cooper, quit riding me. I'm fine, I just-" The rest of her sentence was cut off as she ran for the bathroom. Cooper followed her and waited right outside the door. The sounds coming from inside made his stomach churn.

"Charlotte, this is the fourth day in a row you've been sick. If you don't make an appointment with Sam today, I'm gonna do it for you. You need to get checked over." He leaned his back against the wall and thought about the past couple of days. Whatever the hell was wrong with Charlotte had been going on much too long as far as he was concerned.

Once the retching sounds had stopped, Cooper carefully navigated his way into the bathroom. Charlotte was on the floor, leaning her forehead against the toilet seat, breathing heavily.

"Is it safe?"

"Cooper, you deal with kids all day long, who, 9 times outta 10, chuck up all over you. You'd think you'd be able to handle it when it's me." Charlotte moaned. Her stomach still felt like it was turning inside out. Sweat was trickling down her back and it almost felt like she had the shivers. Maybe it was time to get checked out, after all.

"Yeah, but they're kids! I can handle kids. They're little, but grown-ups...not grown-ups."

"You sound like a whiny ten-year-old! Speaking of which, you gotta take Caiden with you. I don't want him too close to me if I'm contagious." She made a move to get up, but thought better of it when her stomach churned again. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, trying to get herself under control.

"Call Sam and get him to fit me in," she continued, trying again to force herself up and over to the sink. She pulled out her toothbrush and paste, and began to eradicate her vomit breath. She looked into the mirror when she heard Cooper call to her.

"I love you!" he called.

Charlotte lowered her eyes and smiled in response. She heard him chuckle as his footsteps faded away.

Those three little words were still difficult for her to say, but she was getting there. And the more times Cooper told her, the easier it was getting.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

Xxx

"So, you're clueless?" Charlotte asked as she relaxed back into the chair. She'd been in Sam's office for forty-five minutes while he'd run every routine test he could with no success whatsoever.

"No, that's not what I said. You're fine, Charlotte. Everything is normal. The only other thing I could suggest is, maybe, going to see Addison." He took a seat and opened up the file in front of him. He looked up at Charlotte and smiled when he saw her scowl. "Come on, Charlotte, there's no need for the face."

He let out a small chuckle when she huffed, "Fine. Is she in her office?"

"She is. I'll call ahead and make sure she's free." Charlotte watched as he picked up the phone. Things between her and Sam seemed to have gotten better. She wouldn't say they were friends, far from it in fact, but they were civil. And civil was good.

When Sam confirmed that Addison was free and waiting for her, Charlotte picked up her bag, mumbled her thanks and left. She made her way to Addison's office and entered without knocking.

"Afternoon, Charlotte," Addison greeted her.

Charlotte dropped her thick medical chart onto the desk in front of the redhead and replied, "Whatever, Montgomery. Let's go into the exam room and see if you're as good as they say you are."

Xxx

Addison wheeled in the ultrasound machine and pulled the stool up to the exam bed.

"Okay, since Caiden was born, have your periods become regular?" Addison asked, scribbling some notes into the medical chart.

"No, I've only had one," Charlotte replied as she laid back onto the table.

"Okay, and when was the last time you and Cooper had intercourse?"

"This morning." Charlotte smiled when she thought back to that morning's marathon.

"Have you been using precautions?"

"Montgomery, Cooper and I are in a committed relationship. I aint screwing around and he wouldn't dare!"

"I wasn't concerned about STDs, Charlotte," Addison remarked as she continued taking notes.

"Oh you mean-" Charlotte abruptly cut herself off and frowned. "No way! Uh huh, no way, not possible. So, whatever you're thinking, stop! Stop now!"

Addison smiled. "Let's just do a quick test so we can rule it out." She handed over a test stick to the blonde. Charlotte snatched it out of her hand and made her way to the restrooms. Addison thought about waiting in the exam room for Charlotte to return, then decided against it and followed after the cagey blonde.

Xxx

"Well?"

"I'm too scared to look."

"We need to know, Charlotte. Here, hand it over and I'll look." Addison held out her hand and waited for the pregnancy stick to be given to her. "Okay, let's go back to the exam room."

"Wait! That's it? Oh no, you tell me what it says, Montgomery, you tell me right now!" Charlotte demanded.

"Have you thought about having more children, Charlotte?" Addison asked cryptically.

"You've got to be kidding me. Where is he? I'm gonna kill him!" Addison stepped in front of Charlotte and barred her exit.

"Wait. Let's do an ultrasound before you commit murder," Addison joked as they made their way back down the hall.

Charlotte climbed back onto the table and laid herself down. She watched as Addison pulled out all the necessary items for the sonogram. Charlotte pulled up her shirt and tucked in paper towels around the edges of her clothes. She couldn't be pregnant again. Caiden was only three months old, and she and Cooper were just barely keeping it together.

Addison moved the wand around on her abdomen and Charlotte heard a series of clicks. Once she'd finished, she turned the monitor so Charlotte could see.

"Ahh, crap!"

Addison chuckled at the blonde's response. "Charlotte, that's not all," she warned her and Charlotte's face drained of all color. Addison rushed to reassure her, "No, no. Everything looks fine." When she saw Charlotte had recovered, she added, "But there's two."

"Two what? Heads?" Charlotte was sure her eyes couldn't get any bigger than they were.

"No, you idiot," Addison huffed. "Two babies!"

"That sneaky, fertile son of a bitch!" After wiping her stomach off, Charlotte jumped up and marched towards the door. As she walked down the hallway she could hear Addison calling her back but she didn't listen.

"You," she growled as she slammed into Cooper's office. "One wasn't enough, huh? Oh no, you couldn't stop there!"

"What's wrong, Char?" Cooper asked as he walked around his desk. "One what?"

"You wanna know why I've been so sick? Huh, do ya?" Charlotte asked as she accosted him. Cooper tried to wrap his arms around her but he ended up taking a step back when she shoved him.

"Come on, Char. It can't be that bad!"

"Not that bad? Not that bad?" she demanded. "I gave birth three months ago!"

"I know, Charlotte. I was there," he replied. He was confused. Where the hell was she going with this?

"Yeah, well, in seven months, I've gotta do it again!" When his eyes widened and he began to smile, she rushed to add, "No, Cooper. Don't you dare smile. I just got my body back. Caiden's only three months old. I'm not ready to do this again. Not yet. And certainly not twins!"

"Twins?" When Charlotte nodded her reply, he made more of an effort to embrace her. She finally relaxed in his arms and he pulled her closer. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"We were gonna get married," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"We can still get married, Char. You're pregnant, not dying!" He rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Not yet we can't. I'm not walking down that aisle unless I've got my body back." She let out a sigh then kissed his shoulder. "I can't believe this, Coop."

"I know. But it's you and me, Char. Look at all the things we've overcome so far. We can do this. I know we can."

"I hope you're right, Cooper."

"I know I am. Don't you trust me?"

Charlotte nodded. "Of course."

The End

Look out for a multi chaptered sequel, coming soon!

Don't forget to review!


End file.
